


饮鸩止渴

by JHelium



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: 更衣室play。纳米毒药新皮。“你是中意这套行头还是中意我呀？”





	饮鸩止渴

**Author's Note:**

> 内含彩蛋：耶格输掉五十英镑的真相。

你又在挠你膝盖上的疤了。廖子朗说过不许再挠的那块疤。结着一层厚度不均的褐色硬壳，龟裂得不甚明显，突兀地坐落在你腿上，好似地图上一座无人问津的孤岛，边缘露出新生嫩肉的不均匀的浅粉。天气热得教人恨，疼痛也被晒得缩水，压不过一小块硬壳碎渣落下时的隐隐约约的快感。你意识到这件事的时候，强迫性皮肤剥离症这个词在你的舌尖上打了个滚，滑到舌根变成另一个男人的声音：拉倒吧，你就是手欠。脑子比谁都好使，就是管不住那双爪子。

你老老实实地应了。一碰上点诱惑你就这样，得寸进尺，不知收敛。这种事真的是会上瘾的，据说诱因是焦虑和欲求不满。你坐在挨墙摆的那一溜白色塑料椅子上，视线502强力胶一样黏在训练场另一头的廖子朗身上，指甲卡进硬痂翻翘起的边缘和肉的缝隙里，将撬未撬。廖子朗没脱纳米毒药-32战斗服，在和萧美莲以及吉尔斯比比划划，声音越过大半个场地，被空气消磨，传到你这儿只剩一点模糊的嗡鸣。

你眯着眼看他，手掌盖着自己的膝盖，细细想着廖子朗装甲下的紧身衣在腿弯处被绑带遮住的褶皱，心脏狂跳，仿佛生病了。在蒸腾暑气中，你无端想起一八年那场病。他去云南的第二天你发病，连日高烧不退，他带着疤回来的第一天你就好了。当晚你的嘴唇在他眼下的新伤上磨蹭，声音含糊：我是相思成疾。

这鬼天气。你又对自己说了一遍，另一只手拎起已经湿透的短袖T恤前襟，像球场上的愣头青那样扯上去擦把脸上的汗，放下来又抖一抖，试图在皮肤和湿黏布料之间放进一股风。廖子朗和你的抽屉里塞着十几件一模一样的廉价白短袖，休假回国的时候和茶叶牙刷洗碗精一道在淘宝上批发回来的，弄破了就扔，扯一件新的穿，不心疼。

膝盖上钻出一丝新鲜的疼痛，你勉强把视线从廖子朗身上撕下来，低下头，发现一点闪光的红。你用食指指腹着力碾了碾伤口，蘸起一丁点血，伸到眼前。

认真的吗？就这？让你哥那么紧张？

仿佛你们之间真有心灵感应之类的玩意儿，后脑上突如其来的一巴掌让你差点把那根抹了红的手指戳进自己眼睛里。那个力度，就是早上六点半，你发现有只蚊子停在熟睡的廖子朗的光背上，伸手去打的力气。

——它昨晚可吃饱了。你摊开手掌，给睡眼惺忪的廖子朗看手心里一汪深红近黑的血，以及吸血鬼的尸首。出乎你的意料，老实人没提晚上就把蚊帐支起来云云，翻了个身把你捞进怀里，脸埋进你的颈窝，无谓地叹了口气。

——你昨晚也吃饱了就成。

“又手欠？”现在的这个衣冠齐整的廖子朗拨开你的手，俯下身去看你的膝盖。他脑后的防水兜帽上的白色反光抖了一下，你飞快伸手，在帽子滑下来扣住他脑袋之前摁住了它，尽你所能把它往他背上推，直到伸直的指尖再也碰不到那一小片光滑。

这时候你还小心翼翼地没用食指，不想把血沾到你哥漂亮的新行头上，手臂却被他毫无预兆的起身撞开。他拍了一下你的背，又揉吧揉吧你乱七八糟的头发，没再提你的膝盖。“走了。”

你慢吞吞地站起来，跟在廖子朗后面，像一棵被太阳晒蔫了的草。走过萧美莲和吉尔斯身边，正赶上高大的训练官问了句什么，萧美莲应答的嗯中有肯定意味：“……去哪儿都跟着，就像小狗崽跟着它出生之后第一眼看见的人一样……”

你回头，咧开嘴冲她笑了笑。对方并不为被你抓个正着而尴尬，挥手赶你走。你转过头看了一眼，才发现廖子朗已经甩开你好几步了。你立刻把一个法国人一个香港人丢在了脑后，迈开步子，去追赶另一个香港人。

在他身旁刹车时，你突然想到，刚刚你把手放到他后颈上的时候，实在很像要摁下他的头和他当众接吻。

 

在你听见有人按下更衣室门的把手之前，你哥的家伙还刚从你嘴里滑出来没多久。

是你自己含进去的，还用上了点从偷偷下在U盘的A片里学来的伎俩。你不敢想象被他发现你在看黄片会是个什么场景。好在该知道的你都已经知道了，你明白自己能给他比深喉更好的，舌尖反复光顾顶端底下的那一圈沟，在那儿挑弄打转，来回吮吸的时候努力用湿软的口腔包住他，又不让牙齿磕到柱身上。他松松地抓着你头发的手指抽搐了一下，使你模模糊糊地想起来，某部电影里头的女配角这样形容口活好的人：简直就跟没有牙齿一样。

你的手搭在他弧度紧绷的小腿上，装甲下的橡胶都捂热了，你都能想象得到底下的皮肤摸起来有多滚烫。你给廖子朗吹箫，被他的味道和某种一阵阵冲上头骨的放荡的快意弄到几乎颅内高潮。你狠狠地想着，你是他用自己的身体养着的小宠物，看到他穿上那套作战服的样子就被自然本能一脚踹进发情期。你的廖哥，会被社交软件上的漂亮阿妹们嫌弃土里土气的老男人，不知所措的表情在你眼里性感得不得了。你摸索到他大腿内侧，拉开作战服的拉链的时候他愣在原地一动也不敢动。你都这样驯服地在他靴尖前跪下了，还得抓着他的手放到自己脑袋上，他才晓得可以按着你。

我好乖啊。他射在你嘴里的时候你这么想。

你慢慢地吐出那根东西，让它从你的嘴唇间滑出去，还黏连着一两条银丝。你用拇指撇掉它，仰起头，伸出舌头，讨赏似地给廖子朗展示他留下的粘稠液体。虽说姿态是像猎犬在邀功，可你那个从下向上看的眼神里的意思，明明白白写的就是“哥你身体不行了喔”。

直到被廖子朗一把揪起来，摁在衣柜门上，大手莽撞地三两下拽下你的衬衫和裤子，你才意识到你的运动短裤里的情况也不太妙。短裤是跑香港马拉松发的纪念品，两道反光条旁边印了朵紫荆花。那时候你和他一起跑了半程。迈步，摆臂，你哥的汗水淌啊淌。他的手臂上肌肉隆起，晒成深色的皮肤上闪着汗涔涔的水光。

就像现在这样。你的嘴里全都是他的味道，不过有两种。廖子朗没机会在遇见你之前磨练出地摊上五块一本的言情小说里吹得天花乱坠的接吻技巧，四十岁的人了，摁着你后脑直直地冲进来的样子还和高中生没什么两样，可你是那么喜欢被他粗鲁地卷住又翻碾的感觉。你搂住他的脖子吻他，感觉那挂在他下巴底下的呼吸面罩碍事得很，通气管像条盘在他身上的蛇。你在心里的备忘录上追加一条，下次要让他戴着面罩操你。你们俩热乎乎的身体绞在一起，这种场合你总是乖巧得出奇，背靠衣柜分开腿，缠住他的腰，让他身上条条块块的装甲和绑带硌着腿上的肉。

要不是几排柜子之外的门在这关头响起来，这会儿你俩就不用挤在黑乎乎的衣柜里拼命抑制呼吸了，还没忘记把从你身上扯下来的衣服都一并藏进来。你手撑着他胸上的防弹装甲，努力想把他稍微推远点儿，要他等一下等一下，然而廖子朗才不肯听你的。他捅进你身体里的时刻选得太巧，正赶上外头的人开口说第一句话。你被快感冲得脑子一阵嗡嗡作响，耳朵里灌满大雪落叶，听见的只有廖子朗在你耳边轻轻地嘘的那一声气音。

别出声啊，乖。

明明是哄小孩的语调，可他声音里闷着的坏笑你听得一清二楚。这可是很疼的（"It'll sting a lot."）。他说。

你下意识地想还嘴问你是说你的尺寸也和蛊里的针一样吗，可他抱着你，一下子撞进了更深的地方，你除了死死地缠紧他以外就什么也不记得了。哪里会疼，一整场演习你都盯着他，吞咽口水这个动作做了一百次，身体是铁打的也要热得熔化，从里面。他进来的时候几乎没碰到阻碍。可惜你男人早些时候被你舔得心猿意马，半点没想起来要追究原由。

腰带的塑料接头和装甲嵌进皮肉里，你们结束之后，那里一定会留下成块的、深浅不一的红痕。你咬死了他作战服上的一块纤维面料，像是要从他身上咬下一块肉来那样咬，竭力堵住所有会要了你的命的喘息和呻吟。你好想弓起背，扭动腰吞吐你哥那根埋在你身体里的玩意儿，可是你一动也不敢动，忍得好辛苦，生怕乱动的手肘或者腿在黑暗中撞掉一两个衣架，先砸在你们身上，再哐啷哐啷地滚到地上。那可就全玩完了。

衣柜门外，伴随着衣物和皮肤摩挲的声音，两个男人在交谈，先开口的那个是德国口音：“嘿你听见了吗？这儿好像进老鼠了。”

快感在堆积，你看不清廖子朗的表情，只知道他掐了一把你的臀肉。一声短促的尖叫溺死在喉咙里，报复心极强的你凶恶地在他的下巴上留下一圈齿痕——本来瞄准的是嘴唇，但这里黑得伸手不见五指。逼仄的小空间里灌满了淫靡的气味，所能触及的每一寸皮肤都是湿漉漉的。好，好。他像安抚被激怒的小狗似的，嘴唇凑过来胡乱磨蹭了两下你的耳朵，又含住你的耳垂抿抿。乖，不闹啊。

廖子朗的动作放缓了，牵扯出的粘腻水声和衣料摩擦声在你神志不清的期望中细微得可以被忽略不计。如果门被打开，如果你们被发现，那大家伙儿就都要知道你在衣柜里一丝不挂地被穿着全套作战服的廖子朗干得快要哭出来是什么样子了。你愧疚地发现你的身体因为这点模糊不清的想法颤抖着将他咬得更紧。哇，哥啊哥，我对不起你，对不起国家对不起党，我是个大变态。

“伙计，我可以向你保证，这里没有老鼠。”第二个声音是你所熟悉的，那个姓波特的英国佬，和你哥混在一块的，还怂恿过你哥和你上台对打一场拳。此时此刻，他顿一顿，后半句话的尾音拖得格外长，刻意得可疑。“——不过呢，有没有别的东西，我就不知道了。”

膝盖上的伤疤再次绷裂。新鲜的、锋利的疼痛，在厚重的欲望上割开一道口子，如同氧气之于即将窒息的溺水者。腿心的潮水让你腰部以下的骨头全都化成了水，啊，你的下半身就是那些水的容器，盛满了快感，他每晃动你一次你的身体都发出水壶沸腾的尖叫。

你觉得自己要上瘾了，再一次。你不堪忍受地张开嘴，想吸进点衣柜里闷热的空气，脚腕一下一下地擦过廖子朗腿边的枪套，手指埋进他的头发里。短短的发茬像新修剪齐整的草，委屈巴巴地从指缝里钻出来，只露一排头。部队里就是这样检查头发长度的，用手指平着那么一夹，不许过指缝。

“别的东西？哇，你又在想什么？”

背包拉链拉上的嗞啦声。“我在想，明天有个好朋友要请我吃饭了。”

渐远的脚步声。“用脚趾甲想也知道你没干好事。”

“别把我想得太坏，我可是帮了他一个大忙。他会感谢我的，我可以跟你赌五十英镑。”

詹姆斯不怀好意的低笑弱下去，渐至于无。现在谁也不用忍了。你哥顶你的频率陡然快了起来，让你不断地撞在衣柜的木板上，一声一声的咚搭配你抽泣般的吸气听起来意外的色情。尽管退无可退了，你还是忍不住地向后仰头。他像只舔蜂蜜的熊似的傻乎乎地在你身上蹭来蹭去，啃咬你露出来给他的喉咙、你的肩膀和你的锁骨。你浑身光溜溜，大汗淋漓，被廖子朗轻轻松松抱在手里，好像刚从水里捞出来的野孩子。

你系中意呢套衣服定系中意我啊？他低声念叨着，手上不歇气地揉着你的腰你的臀肉，里头还一下下地完全没有章法地戳着你。你简直不想理他，想着自己是不是快被他干傻了，居然开始很认真地思考下次要拉他一起看A片，让他也学着点。

哥啊哥。你真是什么都不懂。

他挤进最里面，把你送上疯狗浪的波峰，一秒钟里潮水漫过你全身。你的身体深处被他捣成泥泞湿软的一团糟。廖子朗还在逼问你什么，边问边笑嘻嘻地咬一口你的耳朵。你才不打算让他称心如意，你只是喘，放软了地喘，那声音能让他再硬一回。你把手伸到这疯子背后，指头滑过他的编号，金属搭扣，最终紧紧握住他背上那把战术匕首的刀柄。你的小腹还压着作战服上捆着的蛊针盒，生物危害图标连同他的形状一并烙在你的腹腔里。

廖子朗浑身上下都是那个图标。他和他的蛊，都是要命的毒。而你饮鸩止渴，不知悔改。

 

END


End file.
